A Thin Line Between Everything
by Sama-san
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the prince of his school, the next in line for Hokage and a Blue Blood. He has everything but becomes bored with it...everything changes when he meets a girl with emerald eyes...NaruSaku and onesided GaaSaku, KibaSakuChappie 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here is the first chappie, I got the idea while reading this book called 'Blue Bloods' by Melissa de Cruz, its a good book you should read it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do i own 'Blue Bloods' but i do own a Winter Stitch stuffed animal whom i love so much**

* * *

A Thin Line Between a Palace and a Gilded Cage

The Ryoan-ji Academy was housed in a former Buddhist temple that was abandoned and turned into a summer mansion by a rich spice merchant and noble named Hideyoshi Nishijima. He bought the small temple on request of his wife who wanted a quiet place to retreat to from court and so her sons would have a quiet place to study, because Hideyoshi was the creator of Nihon Spice Company he turned the small temple into a lavish mansion in under 2 years. Katsuhiko Ryoan-ji, their tutor, educated Hideyoshi's two sons for when one would take over Hideyoshi's position and one to take over the Nihon Spice Company. Hideyoshi and his sons died in a terrible storm while going to Tsuki no Kuni to supervise a pick up of a cargo of spices. Distraught, his wife joined a nunnery and left the mansion to Katsuhiko to turn it into his dream institution.

Little had been done to change the mansion into a school, those of Katsuhiko's bloodline decided to keep the original finishes and furniture, professional caretakers were hired to keep everything maintained, which made entering the building akin to walking backward into the Heian period.

Ryoan-ji Academy is hidden behind an orchard of sakura and wisteria trees lining the stone walk, a black spear gate enclosing the exclusive institution making it seem like a floating city. A life size watercolor painting of the Nishijima family hangs in the three-story pagoda along with the generations of Ryoan-ji headmasters and some headmistresses. Welcoming the students and visitors alike are the Nioman gates and Sai-mon gate with the eyes of the four Deva Guardian Kings watching as they enter, the headmaster rings the bell in the Sho-ro to begin classes and students wash their hands in the Dragon fountain before they proceed to class.

The different halls were basically transformed into the classrooms; the Kyo-do is the science building the sutras had to be moved to the Sakajo pavilion named after the first son of Hideyoshi, which also became a library. The Tamura-do houses the mathematics classes, the Asakura Hall is the literature building, the Amida Hall contains the social science/economics classes and the pagoda is the electives hall; choir on the first floor, band on the second floor and art on the top floor. The cafeteria was placed in Yumedono Hall located in the gardens, though most students ate outside enjoying the lavish gardens and taking leisure strolls when the weather permitted, under no circumstances were students allowed near the water. The gym located in the rear of the mansion on the banks of the river in the Miyazawa-den, named after the second son. Metal lockers run along the wooden and rice paper walls, the Hon-do was were they held assemblies and the Oku-no-in became the office.

Photographs of each graduating class lined the Sakajo Hall from the time when it was an all-male school with original Japanese watercolor portraits to the time it went co-ed and modern photograph were used. Though not much had changed; girls still graduated in white kimonos with blue obis and were presented with garlands of sakura branches to put in their hair as well as a single rose and their diplomas. The boys wore subdued blue kimonos with black hakama pants and presented with lilies and their diplomas. After the graduating class was presented they crossed the moon gate to the Sound of Feathers waterfall and girls would throw their roses into the water while guys would throw in their lilies.

It was pretty much all I had ever known, I was Naruto Uzumaki the king of this palace anyway, by the opinions of the students. All that shimmery glamour blinded my eyes so that it was all I could see.

I had to stay late for basketball practice. It looked like it threatened to rain all day, with the clouds black and swollen pressing down to the earth like a huge blanket. Two drops fell on his nose before the clouds unleashed its load, pouring down hard, pouring like there was no tomorrow. I was soaked in a matter of moments my clothes plastered to my body, not that it mattered to me it helped get rid of the sweat and grime of the especially hard basketball practice.

It was in the park…that's when I saw her.

Because of the rain, it drenched the baggy clothes through so it clung to her feminine form. It was the first time I saw a girl and thought, "How incredible…"

She ignored the pounding rain as it fell on her head. On the steps of the park she was leaping and jumping like she was crazy…but she looked so free…

As she skated past me her face was covered by her rain slicked hair, but what struck me was her eyes…like a lush emerald forest so pure and green, she disappeared into the rainy gloom…

The next day at school it was the first time I noticed the ugly black gate enclosing us, and for the first time I felt like I was in a cage.

* * *

**Love it hate tell me by clicking that purple? button and review! Flames will be used for Bar-B-Q they give my ribs a mesquite flavor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well its been awhile and i do apologize for that. Getting back into the groove of things...anyway enough of me and on to the fic!**

**P.P.S: Thanks to all those who reviewed and who read the first chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto!**

* * *

A Thin Line Between Ordinary and Abnormal

The alarm clock roared to life blaring its hideous noise across the room, a hand grabbed the clock and threw it into the wall. It exploded into many clock pieces and scaring the one occupant in the room, the clock served its purpose of waking its charge before the electric red lights went out for good.

"You know that is the 5th alarm clock you've broken" spoke an irritated voice, coming from the door.

Naruto gave an unintelligible grunt burying himself back into the warm covers, maybe if he made no sudden movements she would go away.

"Sasuke and Neji are downstairs waiting for you," the irritated voice said. The curtains were drawn back the light flooded in unfortunately catching Naruto in the face, growling he pulled the cover's over his head.

"Well what would you like me to tell them?"

Flinging the blankets back he glared at the intruder to his room, he scratched his mess of blonde hair "I don't know Matsuri"

Matsuri rolled her hazel eyes; she had been the head maid of the Uzumaki family since the First Hokage at least that's what she boasted about. Her hair gray and curly, her face like icy marble but softened when she smiled and you could see crow's feet at her eyes. A black smocked long skirt hid her sensible black pumps, a lace t-shirt and a black shrug over that; she was always dressed well "Well tell me something, Uzu-kun!"

Frowning at the hated nickname of his youth, he looked out the window. Did he really want to sit in the car with his friends as they talked about basketball, the parties they went to and the girls that they slept with? "Tell them I'm not ready yet and they can go on ahead" he said finally

Matsuri nodded and left the room. Naruto climbed out the bed sluggishly and just as so walked to the bathroom; he wiped the steam from the mirror and looked tiredly at himself, what was wrong with him! It never bothered him when they talked about things like that, hell he joined in also, but now it just seemed to irritate him "What the hell is the matter with me?" he asked his reflection, he shook his head and prepared for his day.

Naruto came down to the kitchen and sneered at the sight of the almighty Godaime Hokage sprawled over the table; from the look of it she just got done with a long night of work and drinking. His grandmother justified all the drinking to the almost crushing duties intertwined with the title of Hokage. Not wanting to hear any of her hangover rantings he silently crept to the cabinet and pulled out a cup of ramen.

"If you so much as open that damnable ramen there will be no mercy!" his grandmother growled out

Scowling, Naruto put back the cup. Since his grandmother used to be the head of Konoha Hospital and she was a famous medic nin she found his huge consumption of ramen appalling and restricted his ramen intake to almost nil and made him eat healthier foods, but Matsuri would order them out of habit as it was Naruto and his father's favorite food.

"If you want something to eat then there is some breakfast in the microwave" she lifted her head to glare at him. There were bags under her brown eyes and the trademark Uzumaki golden blonde hair mussed, dulled and dirty.

"Rough night Tsunade obaa-chan?"

"What the hell do you think brat!" Tsunade snapped in a cranky tone

Naruto shrugged it off, she was always cranky in the morning with or without the hangover "You know it might help if you didn't drink so much"

"Shut up!"

There was a pregnant pause as Tsunade took a grudging sip of her coffee "How was school?" she bit out finally "yesterday I mean"

"Fine"

"…and did you win that basketball game?"

"Yeah it was 64-44"

She nodded "How's that Hinata girl?"

"Hinata-chan's fine" he replied easily "We might catch a movie today"

She nodded again and took another sip of her coffee

"Well I should get going" he moved toward the door leading into the garage

"Naruto!" Naruto stiffened she only called him by his first name when it was something serious or he was in big trouble "You feed today, do that and I'll allow you one bowel of ramen from Ichiraku's"

Naruto smirked, trying to hide his annoyance she always seemed to know no matter how hard he tried to hide it "Deal. I'll see ya later obaa-chan"

He pulled out the keys to the sleek black town car Tsunade bought him on his 16th birthday, she could afford to buy a Porsche or Ferrari but she wouldn't nor would he even think about driving it to school, it wasn't classy. It was all about stealth wealth the uniforms looked basically inexpensive and simple, the richest kids were on strict allowances and took either their own cars or taxi's to and from school. Flashy displays of wealth, status, and affluence were looked down upon, it was all right to look poor but to actually be poor was inexcusable.

The keys poised in front of the keyhole and he just stopped, he always drove to school if he didn't catch a ride with either Neji or Sasuke; its what he did every single day. Naruto smirked pocketing his keys and walked out the garage and toward the city, time for something a little different

The subway…he had seen many disappear into its depths from the window of Neji's car but he had never been inside one his self, what possessed him to ride one now? The hell if he knew, but he was already descending the stairs.

The faded green tiles, dull concrete floor, graffiti decorating pretty much everything and its was loud. Suddenly he felt self-conscious and out of place in his neat uniform. Another thought struck him as he was pushed and shoved by the mass of bodies '_**You idiot!**_' he cursed his self mentally '_**What are you doing here and you don't know which train to catch!**_' there were a couple of maps but one was covered with too much graffiti and the other was too far away plus, it had a group of guys wearing all black, piercings everywhere and steely faces. One lifted his eyes and Naruto turned away.

He squinted at the graffiti covered map trying to make some semblance of direction and failed miserably '_**What am I doing here?**_' he asked his self for maybe the 8th time.

"Can't make your mind up?"

It was a girl's voice—that much he was certain of—sweet and clear over the loud roar of the subway trains, he half turned to find her standing next to him. She stood casually her hands behind her back putting her weight on one foot with the other kicked back, she tilted her head in a coy manner and gave him a smile that sent shockwaves throughout his body leaving brain activity to nil.

"Well no wonder! There's not much you can see with this map!"

All Naruto could do was nod dumbly, his ocean blue eyes traveling from the Anthrax converses to lithe pretty pale legs to the pleated skirt that hung deliciously from her hips showing the poke of her cute rear. The white button up blouse opened to reveal a cute Ruby Gloom shirt that clung to her curves, his eyes danced over her breasts; they weren't too big but they looked soft and would probably fit in the palm of his hand, he shook his head, he would not think perverted thoughts. Her slender neck, cute face and very unusual short pink hair…in short she was gorgeous.

She smiled again and he felt those familiar shockwaves running through him especially down his spine…God the girl could smile!

"Ya know it might be better if we go over there" she pointed to the map with the hard-looking goths sitting under it

"But…" he said finally, mentally he kicked himself on sounding so stupid

She giggled and he flushed "They're not so bad"

"Who?" he replied dumbly, he mentally slapped himself this time for dull wit

"Those goth guys, I'm pretty sure they won't like kill you for looking at the map. Plus, its public property" she grabbed his hand and pulled him along leaving no room for argument. Not that she minded she had some really soft hands.

Recognition spread over her pretty face "Kiba!" she called out as they approached

Kiba lifted his eyes and smirked "Hey Sakura-chan!" the guys with him waved smiles making its way across their stony faces

The pink-haired girl named affectionately as Sakura-chan hit Kiba on the shoulder playfully "What are you still doing here Kiba? You're supposed to be heading for school!"

Kiba shrugged nonchalantly, he glanced at Naruto and sneered "Who's the yuppie boy?"

"Kiba don't be mean!" she admonished strongly "He's just trying to find which train to ride" she smiled apologetically over her shoulder

Kiba's eyes flicked up and down sizing him up he met Naruto's eyes and smirked turning his attention back to Sakura. Naruto's blood boiled at being brushed off as if he were nothing.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked sweetly and he immediately relaxed

"Ryoan-ji Academy" as soon as he uttered those words it became deadly quiet faces became cold. Naruto immediately went on his guard; this was more hatred than what he felt at a rival school.

"You got a lot of balls comin down here yuppie boy" Kiba growled menacingly

Kotetsu smirked "Get tired of riding in your limo's and decided to see how the grunge get to school or somethin'?"

Tonbo circled around Naruto, his nails elongated into claws "Its been so long since I killed a blue blood" he smirked showing off fangs "I'ma enjoy slitting your throat"

Sakura jumped in front of Naruto her hands spread out protectively.

Kiba growled at the display "Get out of the way Sakura!"

"I won't! Just because he goes to Ryoan-ji Academy doesn't mean he's one of the blue bloods, my brother and other Nethers go there as well" she looked over her shoulder "Right?"

"W-What the hell are you talking about?!" he sputtered "Blue bloods? Nethers?" he schooled his face into utter confusion. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding at the sight of their claws retreated back into normal looking nails and their eyes loosing their animalistic quality.

"You're not from around here?" asked Kiba, though he sounded doubtful

Naruto nodded eagerly "I just moved here from Amegakure because I got a scholarship. I live on the Lower East side now" god he hoped he sounded believable

Kiba studied him again and nodded "I see…" he smiled apologetically "Hey I'm sorry we flew off the handle like that. We don't like Blue bloods very much"

"Who are Blue Bloods?"

Kiba sneered maliciously "The most arrogant bona fide monsters you'll ever meet" Kotetsu tapped him on the shoulder and he visibly relaxed "Well anyways we should be headin' for school" he ruffled Sakura's hair affectionately "She'll take care of ya and help ya get to where you're goin'"

Sakura waved good-bye to their retreating backs, she turned around and smiled apologetically again "I'm really sorry about that…Kiba-kun's temper usually gets the better of him"

Naruto merely nodded not trusting himself to speak he would only get tongue-tied.

"Well we should go, the train will leave soon" Sakura gently grasped his head and pulled him toward the loud roaring trains

They boarded a few passengers gave half-hearted curious glances at the new boarder's before their eyes settled back to their own business, but a few boys his age stared at Sakura with glazy eyes and Naruto's fist clenched angrily.

"Are you alright?" she asked concern furrowing her brow

Looking into those soft green eyes made all the anger fade away "Yeah I'm fine" for some reason her presence had a calming effect on him. Still it was a wonder that he was standing right across from a Nether, the evil beings of darkness that came out to feed on human flesh and sworn enemy to the Blue Bloods. He doubted the innocent rosette-haired girl could do any of that but Kiba and his gang he wasn't so sure "What was Kiba?" Naruto asked and waited with baited breath

"A Lycan" Sakura chirped "You've never seen a werewolf before?"

"I have…twice" he answered '_**And both times they were dead…**_' he added mentally

Sakura sighed the corners of her mouth turned down slightly "Usually Kiba-kun isn't so quick to judge but lately he's been harassing anyone who's from Ryoan-ji"

"Why does he hate the Blue Bloods so much?" Naruto never heard anything about his kind doing harm to anyone.

Sakura looked down at her feet contemplating an answer she looked back up at him meeting his gaze "Why any of us hates the Blue Bloods, its too sad of a story to tell and its too long but I'll just say its not the way the history books wrote it"

Once again Naruto stared at her taking in every detail, she was so different from Hinata's cool aristocratic beauty. Sakura was so much softer especially her neck; the creamy white flesh that begged for a gentle kiss maybe even a nip from his fangs, he wondered how her blood would taste…Naruto shook his head banishing those dangerous thoughts. He would not attack the girl plus the risk that the Committee was watching was too much to take.

"So you said that you moved from Amegakure" stated Sakura amiably, straying from the morbid topic "Is it different from Konohagakure?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah its really different. Amegakure is really wet…" he frowned hard remembering an unfortunate accident of his childhood when he visited the place with his grandmother. It involved a puddle and its shark-like inhabitant "…and freaky"

Sakura laughed at his expression "You didn't like it very much did you?"

"No I guess I didn't" he chuckled

Almost timidly, Sakura extended her fingers to touch the whiskers on Naruto's cheek gently running over the whisker markings "I've never seen anyone with markings like this…are you a lycanthrope?"

Naruto laughed but made no attempt to move her fingers "No, but I've had them since I was born"

"They kinda make you look like a fox"

Naruto smiled mischievously "No I look like a fox, when I do this" he straightened his face and narrowed his eyes to slants. Sakura exploded into fits of laughter annoying the other occupants she quieted trying to stifle her giggles "Alright, quit it"

Unfortunately for her Naruto didn't want to quit just yet; he smiled wide, like a Chester cat added with his slanted eyes made him look overwhelmingly like a fox this time Sakura laughed uncontrollably.

"Train stop: Ichimonji Valley"

Sakura took a deep breath "Well this is your stop fox boy" she smiled widely "Don't forget it"

"I'll remember," he saluted her before he got off the train

He turned back around to wave her off but his hand froze in the air; she was smiling yes but her eyes looked incredibly sad and incredibly scared, like she wanted to get off the train but something was rooting her there. Slowly she disappeared into that black tunnel.

Naruto climbed the stairs out of the subway with a chilly feeling he couldn't shake he cursed inwardly; he forgot to tell her his name.

* * *

**Love it...Hate it...Or Wish it would die  
Your reviews help a lot...constructive criticism plz...flames will be used for bar-b-q they give my ribs a nice mesquite flavor**


End file.
